Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a measurement device.
Related Art
Recently, in measurement devices such as electricity meters for measuring integral power consumption, there is increasing demand to measure integral power consumption separated by time band. Accompanying this trend, measurement devices configured with a built-in semiconductor device including an oscillator and an integrated circuit, and that are capable of measuring power and time are known. Circuit devices are also known in which an integrated circuit (IC chip) is mounted on an upper face of a lead frame, with the integrated circuit and the lead frame connected by bonding wires, and with an oscillator mounted on an upper face of the integrated circuit through an anisotropic conductive adhesive film (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-34094).
In cases in which an oscillator is mounted on an upper face of an integrated circuit, it is necessary to match the positions of terminals formed on the integrated circuit and terminals formed on the oscillator, but such configuration is wanting in versatility. Further, since it is necessary to perform the process of connecting the lead frame and the integrated circuit with bonding wires, and the process of connecting the integrated circuit and the oscillator through the anisotropic conductive adhesive film, manufacturing efficiency is poor.